Daijamaru
Daijamaru (大蛇丸 Serpent Circle) is an entity with hundreds of years upon him. He is thought to have witnessed the very birth of magic itself, though the claim of that is debatable. After having ventured into forbidden springs that reportedly contained what would be now known as the "Holy Grail", Daijamaru lost his ability to age, but consequently also lost his identity and memories. He took upon a new mantle, underneath a scientist that adopted him after witnessing his frighteningly unorthodox physiology. He became a Mad Scientist himself, and one of prowess far beyond the scale of a simple civilization. The entire world bows to his scientific genius, despite it being hidden in the broad daylight. Currently, he allies the entity known as Etoranze, wanting to find the answer to her endless questions to satiate his own curiosity that he has developed after so many years. Appearance Daijamaru has existed in civilizations of the ancient past; relics of a time long forgotten, he is the sole key to what would be regarded as the "Wellspring of Wisdom", something which Daijamaru holds very dear to himself. In accordance to this, it is evident to note that Daijamaru has retained the exact appearance from hundreds, if not thousands of years ago. As such, the aura that surrounds him is one of wisdom, yet of solitude and mania as he has found nobody to comfort him in the long stretch known as eternity. What strikes about Daijamaru the most is the simplicity within his appearance. There aren't any exceptional features that Daijamaru retains, appearing as a normal human male who has just become an adult. Upon first glance, none could note that he was a man who had lived through eternity, unless they saw the other side of him, that is. He holds a fairly average physical height, but with surprising muscularity despite his lean build, which is said to be a byproduct of Daijamaru's boredom at one stage in his long life. Complimenting this stature are a pair of relatively light brown eyes along with hair of a similar color, which is kept neatly in a style reminiscent of a bob-cut. Over his eyes are a pair of circular frames, which enhance the almost scholarly look that he retains at most times. Daijamaru adorns a very long, brown mantle that goes down to his calves. The sleeves of this mantle are cut down to his elbows, along with them being lined with a relatively pale, gray shade along the collar, edges of the sleeves and the bottom. Underneath this mantle, he wears a rather dull gray shirt with a slight tint of brown to it, which is further underneath a darker, short-sleeved vest that has a slight coattail hanging off of it. For his lower-body attire, Daijamaru generally adorns a simple pair of black pants fastened by a brown belt. Personality Void. Perhaps that is the word used to describe Daijamaru's personality? Or is the word full? Nobody truly knows. Daijamaru is a mysterious character, who has enveloped himself in a veil of shadows, lies, deceptions and acts that even he has forgotten what he originated as. Daijamaru's desires are simple; he wishes to be free. Daijamaru desires nothing more than freedom; uncaring for any allies or affiliations. Any individual who he deems as an obstruction will simply be removed, whether it be through simple coercion or force however, is all up to Daijamaru. Because of this extremely strong desire to simply be free, Daijamaru has grown out of the mindless limitations that a man who has faced eternity would normally possess. Rarely will he tap into his inner, feral instincts; showing a preference to remain a calm, almost kind individual. But what is his definition of freedom? It is freedom from the cyclic nature of the world. It's constant recycling of life and death irritates him. He himself is free from this, but he wishes for others to be free of it as well. A world where time does not flow to restrict individuals and their abilities, but rather, a world of eternal pause, giving it the freedom it wishes. Daijamaru is a man whose mannerisms definitely befit his rather docile appearance. Rarely shown in a frown; Daijamaru has a habit of constantly adorning a slight grin accompanied with a deceptively kind face to unnerve all possible enemies who go near him. He has mastered the art of mortal etiquette, to the point where even in battle, he uses a respectful and soft tone. This particular trait of his is one of his most distinctive, as no other supernatural being has demonstrated a level of humanity so alike to his own. It is quite unorthodox to hear Daijamaru use a derogatory term against anybody else, only ever doing so when he truly desires to express anger of any sort. Aside from these brief glimpses of wrath, Daijamaru commonly uses honorifics of a high standing to refer to anybody. For common individuals, he believes the suffix "-san" is appropriate, while individuals on a higher plane of existence, deserve titles such as "-dono", or if they are female, "-hime". Notable within all of these personality traits is his humility. Regardless of the accusations, praises or the like that are thrown onto him; Daijamaru consistently remarks that he is nothing more than a shadow. But he does live up to the alias he gives himself; considering that in the entire lifespan of the beings with the longest lives, none have ever seen him fight. This pacifistic, evasive or even submissive attitude of his has provided him with an alternate escape route even in the most dire of situations, allowing a small smile to frame his face soon afterward. And yet, there is a side of Daijamaru's personality that is so ferocious, so frightening that none have ever lived beyond a mere glimpse of it. The terror that he strikes in individuals of any race, status or gender is evident from the lies that he conjures with his docility. But underneath this are his primal instincts, the ones that he has attempted to make "void" in order to reach another plane of power. But even then, Daijamaru simply cannot escape from them. At a point where he reaches an untamed level of fury, at a point where he is unable to control his murderous intent; this is when the shadow rises from the ground. He does so with a level of majesty, and yet within this poise there is ferocity. In every movement, all that a bystander could ever think of is fear. Fear ingrained into the roots of a soul on the verge of death. It is as Enrique has said, "there is light which reflects a shadow, but there are a few shadows...that light do not assist in their creation." Daijamaru is one of these shadows. Born into the world of conflict through nothing but an incessant desire of freedom, Daijamaru has incarcerated everything in his path to obtain the power required to break free of his bonds, a power that will leave everything helpless as he soars in the skies he wishes to reach. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia *''Daijamaru'' is an alternate manner of spelling Orochimaru, a notable antagonist within the NARUTO series. Behind the Scenes *Daijamaru was influenced quite predominantly from the mythical being known as . Ouroboros was depicted as a mythical dragon or serpent which ate its own tail, existing in a perfect circle and constantly circling itself. It is regarded as a symbol that represents cyclicality, self-reflexivity or an eternal return. This is evident through the fact that Daijamaru is incapable of dying, after being born from the "Holy Grail" centuries ago. Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters